Teme Dobe
by NatsumeAoi
Summary: Naruto si UKe manis dan Sasuke si Seme mesum. kedua sahabat ini akan berganti status, bagai mana caranya Sasuke mendapatkan si Uke manis ini?


**TemeDobe**

Cowok dengan iris safire yang bagaikan langit tanpa awan dan rambut pirang bagaikan matahari cerah itu duduk manis di salah satu kursi. Tubuhnya yang mungil, dengan pipi chuby dan tanda lahir dengan 3 pasang garis menghiasi wajahnya yang sangat... er... manis. Apalagi sekarang pemuda itu tengah asyik memakan coklat dengan lahapnya hingga ia, benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan.

"Dobe..."

Hinaan bernada lembut itu sontak membuat orang yang di panggil Dobe mendongak kesampingnya. Si Blonde manis itu tersinggung mendengar ucapan orang yang ada disampingnya. Pipinya langsung mengelembung dan wajahnya memerah. Marah.

"Berhenti memanggilku Dobe, Teme! Jangan merusak moodku untuk memakan coklat!" ucap Uzumaki Naruto—si Blonde manis—dengan galak. Ia benci dipanggil Dobe oleh orang yang duduk disampingnya.

Sosok jangkung, dengan iris malam tanpa bintang dan rambut reven dengan gaya melawan gravitasi itu tersenyum mendengar suara cempreng orang yang dirangkulnya. Ya, orang yang dipanggil 'Teme' ini tengah merangkul Naruto. Sementara Naruto, sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan tangan pucat yang sedari tadi bertengger di bahunya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh kau juga memanggilku 'Teme', jadi kita impas'kan?" ucap Uchiha Sasuke—si Pangeran Tampan—dengan nada menggoda sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto. Ia langsung menempelkan bibirnya di pucuk kepala Naruto yang rambutnya mirip seperti landak yang ajaibnya, ternyata sangat lembut dan harum.

"Akh! Apa yang kau lakukan Teme!" ucap Naruto panik sambil mencoba menjauhkan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu. Jantung Naruto sudah mau copot gara-gara tingkah manja Sasuke. Semburan merah menghiasi wajah manisnya hingga membuatnya jadi terlihat lebih manis.

"Hn," hanya itu yang diucapkan Sasuke. Ia tetap tidak melepaskan Naruto dari pelukannya hingga membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Naruto benar-benar malu sekarang. Pasalnya, ia berada didalam lingkungan akademi. Berada di koridor! Bagai mana bisa Sasuke bertingkah seperti ini ditempat umum!

"Teme~! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak mau Dobe,"

"Aku malu Teme!"

"Hn,"

"Apa maksud 'Hn'mu itu!"

"Hn,"

"Akh! Teme! Cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Hn,"

"Nggak nyambung Teme! Aku bilang apa kau bilang apa! Cepat lepaskan aku sekarang juga Sasu Teme!"

"Tidak mau Dobe, nanti kau kabur,"

"Kabur kenapa Teme? Aku nggak akan kabur!"

"Kau yakin Dobe?"

Seketika, Naruto langsung merinding. Senyuman iblis terukir di bibir Sasuke. Ap—apa yang dipikirkannya? Batin Naruto ngeri. Tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Wajahnya yang semula memerah karena malu dan marah, tergantikan menjadi pucat pasi mirip mayat hidup.

"Ya—yakin apa Teme?" tanya Naruto ngeri.

"Kau yakin tidak akan kabur Dobe? Kau laki-laki'kan? Kau akan memegang janjimu'kan?" Naruto tergelak mendengarnya. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya mengangguk simpul dengan kelakuan aneh sahabatnya ini.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau sah menjadi Pacarku Dobe," ucapan Sasuke sentak membuat pikiran Naruto langsung kosong. Ia membeku. Tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya. Setelah beberapa saat _loading_...

3...

2...

1...

"Ap—apa maksudmu Teme!" ucap Naruto panik. Wajahnya memerah. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan ucapan sahabatnya yang kelewat Mesum dan suka melakukan pelecahan terhadap dirinya itu.

"Ck! Kau memang Dobe. Sudah jelas-jelas aku mengatakannya tadi," ucap Sasuke jengkel sambil melepaskan rangkulannya dan membebaskan Naruto yang wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Ka—kau Nembak aku Teme!" ucap Naruto tidak percaya. Sasuke mendesah mendengarnya.

"Tidak Dobe! Aku bukan menembakmu! Kalau aku benar-benar menebakmu, sekarang kau pasti mati," Naruto _swetdorp_ mendengarnya. Kok bisa-bisanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Bukan begitu Teme! Maksudku—"

"Kau sudah janji tidak akan kabur Dobe. Jadi, sesuai dengan Janji, mulai dari sekarang kau adalah Pacarku. Tidak ada penolakan. Titik," sela Sasuke. Naruto menganga tidak percaya mendengar keputusan sepihak Sasuke.

"Kenapa seperti itu Teme! Itu tidak adil untukku!" protesnya.

"Jadi kau ingin kabur? Mengingkari janjimu dan menjadi pengecut?"

Glek! Naruto tergelak mendengarnya. Mulutnya mangap-mangap mirip seperti ikan koi. Ia mau mengungkapkan protes, tapi ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Akhirnya, dengan teramat terpaksa, Naruto menunduk. Menyerah.

"Terserah kau sajalah Teme! Aku capek berdebat denganmu!" ucap Naruto frustasi. Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Ia langsung mengangkat dagu Naruto hingga iris safire dan Onix bertemu.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau milikku Dobe," ucap Sasuke dan dengan cepat, mencuri cium di kening Naruto. Iris Naruto terbelalak dengan sentuhan lembut dan singkat di keningnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEME!" bentak Naruto marah. Ia langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan marah. Wajahnya memerah. Antara malu, marah, dan... senang?

"Hanya ciuman singkat untuk pacar," jawab Sasuke santai.

"AP—APA KAU BILANG TEME!"

"Hn,"

"BERHENTI MENGATAKAN 'HN' MU ITU TEME! KALAU TIDAK, KITA PUTUS DAN KAU BUKAN PACARKU LAGI!" ancam Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri. Dan mendekatkan dirinya ke Naruto.

"Kau baru saja mengumumkan kalau kita pacaran loh Dobe," bisik Sasuke. Naruto mengerjab kaget mendengarnya. Ia langsung memandang sekelilingnya dan mendapati dirinya dan Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian! Semua murid di Akademi memandangnya! Bahkan yang ada didalam kelaspun ikut memandang mereka lewat jendela!

"Ap—"

"Bukan aku yang mengatakannya loh Dobe, tapi kau. Jadi, sekarang seluruh sekolah tahu kalau kita Pacaran," ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman kemenangan di bibirnya. Wajah Naruto langsung memerah. Malu. Dan dengan santainya, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ma—mau kemana kau Teme!" ucap Naruto panik. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu memandang Naruto. Lagi-lagi, seringai yang menyebalkan keluar dari sang Bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Tentu saja mau kekelas Dobe... tetapi, kalau kau mau ikut juga tidak apa-apa _My Dear_,"

Seketika, Naruto langsung merinding mendengarnya.

"Hentikan itu Teme! Kata-katamu menjijikan!"

"Hn,"

"Apa arti 'Hn'mu itu Teme!"

"Hn,"

"Akh! Tem—"

"Ciye Naruto!" goda Kiba tiba-tiba

"Awawawawa, pertengkaran Suami Istri—eh? Suami-Suami!" ucap Ino

"Kyaaaaa! Yaoiiiiiiii!" teriak Sakura dengan histeris.

"Akhirnya! Akhirnya aku tahu kalau Naru-chan pacaran dengan Sasuke!" kali ini Tenten.

"Na, Naruto-kun, selamat ya," ucap Hinata menyelamatkan(?).

"Selamat ya Sasuke! Akhirnya Uke termanis di Konoha dapat kau miliki!" ucap Neji.

"Same tertampan dan Uke termanis! Kyaaaa! Pair yang cocok banget! Aku setuju! Aku setuju dengan penikahan—eh, maksudku dengan kedekatan kalian sebagai kekasih!" tambah Sakura (Lagi!).

"Hoam... selamat," ucap Shikamaru yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Entah bagai mana dia bisa mengikuti alur cerita, padahal dari tadi dia tertidur dan tau-tau, saat bangun langsung memberikan selamat. Naruto _swetdrop_.

"Baguslah Naruto, si Uchiha itu bisa menjagamu," ucap Gaara yang entah dari mana, tiba-tiba berada di TKP. Bukankah seharusnya Gaara ada di Suna? Kok sekarang disini?

"Yosh! Semangat masa muda! Cinta yang indah diantara Sasuke dan Naruto! Ini sungguh membakar Jiwa Mudaku! Uuuuwwwwoooooo...!" ucap Lee dengan latar api membara dibelakangnya.

Dan, berbagai macam komentar lainnya turut hadir dan merestui pasangan SasuNaru ini. Naruto menganga dengan wajah semerah tomat mendengar ucapan-ucapan 'memalukan' teman-temannya sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai senang dengan semua komentar teman-temannya.

Entah bagai mana nasib Naruto selanjutnya, tetapi yang jelas, selama 1 minggu terakhir ini, ia yakin tidak akan tenang di Akademi karena gosip yang dengan cepat menyebar hingga ke desa Suna itu. ck ck ck, kasihan sekali dikau Naruto...

!/*\!

(-_-)

End.


End file.
